Contrato de amor
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: -¿Por qué me sucedió esto?, Kyousuke es la solución de mis problemas y el inicio de todo, ¿fingir ser su pareja?... ¿acaso parezco una chica?...- /Puede que al principio todo comience de una mala manera, sin embargo, del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y este es mucho más corto cuando hay un contrato de por medio/ ¡LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

****Hola n_n... bueno, aun tengo fic que continuar... ¡pero quise subir eso! -comienza a dar saltitos- es el primer KyouKiri largo, aun no se cuantos caps tendrá pero es bueno (?), así que espero que les guste.

**Summary:** Inazuma Eleven GO! no me pertenece...

**Parejas:**

****-KyouKiri

-GoenKaze

-YuuTaku

* * *

**Kyousuke Tsurugi x Kirino Ranmaru**

Su vida en realidad no podía estar peor, todo lo que su querido amigo había construido junto a él se estaba derrumbando como si se tratase de simples cartas de póker, le dolía ver como el amor de su vida se encontraba tirado en una cama de hospital mientras que él no podía arreglárselas para sostener por si solo la casa, su carrera, las cuentas y los costos de tener a Takuto en un buen hospital, trabajar medio tiempo en una pizzería y en un café no eran muy rentables como para poder pagar todo ello.

Levantándose pesadamente de su cama, mirándose detenidamente en el espejo y sonriéndole tristemente a su reflejo inició su décima semana del año, ya casi iniciaban sus clases en la universidad y aun no había pagado su matricula, su cuarto era lo único que se podía ver relativamente limpio, mañana debía ir a pelear con los médicos y secretarias para que siguieran atendiendo a su amigo a costa de deber dos meses de hospitalidad, justo ahora no podía sentirse peor y su apariencia no lo podía mejorar. Con lentos pasos inició su día y empezó su rutina, se bañó, se arregló y se fue al occidente de la ciudad a intentar buscar un trabajo decente, Kariya le había contado que el hermano de su jefe buscaba asistentes y Ranmaru iba por ello, necesitaba un trabajo decente y de buena paga.

¿Cómo es que su descuidado y problemático amigo se había conseguido un trabajo tan bueno y cómodo en tan poco tiempo?, nunca lo iba a saber pero solo la fachada del café en donde Kariya lo había citado es hermosa, ni siquiera la casa que tenía con Shindou era así, maldito sea el día en que el castaño quiso durar un año sin la protección de sus padres y maldito sea el día en que no aceptó salir a conseguir empleo con el pequeño travieso que justo ahora lo estaba saludando tan alegremente desde la entrada del nuevo edificio.

– ¿Estas seguro del trabajo? –Preguntó el de cabellos rosas entrando tímidamente a la gran sala de recepciones en donde trabajaba su amigo.

– Por decimoquinta vez, si estoy seguro, además si no te sale ese trabajo le puedes decir a Tsurugi–San que te de trabajo aquí –Su voz era segura y muy confiada, Kirino agradecía internamente eso, porque si su amigo fuera un cobarde igual que él tal vez no estaría trabajando en un lugar tan bueno y tan decente como lo era ese.

–Bueno…

– ¡Ve allá, acabó de salir el jefe, ve y habla con el! –Exclamo el de sonrisa gatuna y tiró a su amigo a la boca del lobo.

Yuuichi Tsurugi, un joven prodigio de Japón, con apenas 25 años era políglota, ingeniero, músico, escritor y empresario en este mundo tan competitivo, el _Coffee Prince _era su nuevo proyecto, un café en la zona escolar, que también sirve para recepciones y fiestas era su nuevo reto, necesitaba empleados pero lo que más le preocupaba era su querido hermano de 22 años, ya había finalizado su carrera y justo ahora se dedicaba a conquistar y a acostarse con cualquier buena mujer que se le apareciera en el camino, su carrera como modelo cada vez iba más en ascenso y su crecimiento como persona decaía más y más, necesitaba a alguien de confianza que no lo dejara destruirse más a si mismo.

– ¿Es usted Yuuichi Tsurugi? –Pregunto el de coletas, totalmente apenado, nunca se había sentido tan intimidado por la presencia de una persona y su amigo percatándose de ello decidió ir a su rescate.

– ¡Jefe! –Grito Masaki llegando al lado de su amigo interrumpiendo a este– ¿recuerda que le comente de un amigo que necesitaba trabajo porque los que tenía eran verdaderamente malos?

– Si Masaki –Contesto sonriéndole tiernamente, eran pocas las veces que le llegaba a tener cariño a una persona y el de ojos oliva era uno de ellos– así que el señorito de ojos azules es del que me habías comentado

– Así es –Con una delicada sonrisa y un empujón lanzó a su amigo adelante– yo iré a arreglar unas mesas, con permiso –Y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, el pequeño bromista se fue riéndose.

– Mucho gusto, me llamo Ranmaru Kirino –Hizo una reverencia delante del adulto, presentándose como cualquier japonés normal, sin saber que el otro no había pisado el suelo de aquel país durante más de seis años– es un placer conocerlo

– Me llamo Tsurugi Yuuichi y no es necesario que sea tan formal –Comento saludando de la misma manera– hace mucho tiempo nadie me saludaba así, es un poco extraño

– Impresionante –Dijo impresionado por la sencillez que emanaba el de piel algo morena.

– Bueno Ranmaru –Llamo el de cabello azul– me gustaría saber porque esta buscando trabajo

– Señor Tsurugi –Este sería el único empleo que iba a encontrar luego de tanto tiempo buscando, le faltaba muy poco para terminar su carrera y sin ser profesional no valía nada– Estoy estudiando en una buena universidad, tengo una casa decente y al amor de mi vida, pero esa persona se encuentra internada en un hospital porque hace tres meses tuvo un accidente, así que cada uno de los gastos que tengo los debo pagar y no me alcanza el dinero

– Ranmaru, mi hermano se encuentra justo ahora en mi oficina, si él no te da trabajo te lo daré yo –Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida– la próxima vez solo dile a Masaki que te de el puesto que tenemos en vacante desde hace meses, el me pidió que te preguntara esto, lo siento

– Si señor –En realidad aunque su amigo le hubiera gastado esa broma poco le importaba, apenas tuviera el trabajo y le dieran su primer sueldo iría a comprarle un buen pote de helado a Kariya, él siempre tan especial, aunque antes de ello lo golpearía o dejaría que su gata lo aruñara por un muy buen rato.

Se encontraba al frente de la puerta del dueño del inmenso local, no sabía como era el hermano menor del agradable Tsurugi, sin embargo lo más probable es que fuera igual de servicial y gentil, con un suspiro golpeó la puerta y esperó a que le dijeran que podía pasar, pero para su sorpresa aquel sujeto que tenía al frente era a simple vista alguien totalmente diferente a lo que era su hermano.

– ¿Qué quieres coletas? –Pregunto indiferente viendo fijamente su no tan diminuto celular.

– El señor Tsurugi me mando a que hablara con usted –Dijo observando detenidamente al más alto– usted es su hermano menor ¿verdad?

– ¿Acaso no nos parecemos? –Le cuestionó sonriendo socarronamente– mi hermano nunca manda a cualquier persona a que hable conmigo, ¿quieres un autógrafo de este famoso y guapo modelo?

– ¿Disculpe? –¿Había escuchado bien lo que Tsurugi le había dicho?.

– No lo niegues, todo el mundo quiere tomarse una foto con el hermoso Kyousuke –Comenzó a hablar con vanidad y gracia– aunque la tintura barata de tu cabello te haga ver muy fea preciosa, se nota que tienes algo

– No es lo que usted piensa –Y como si la vida del pobre Kirino no fuera a empeorar el ser tratado de chica y el que se le burlasen de su cabello estaban haciéndolo enojar, pero tenía que callar, aquel empleo era la solución a cada uno de sus problemas.

– Pequeña y escuálida jovencita, ¿no conoce el significado de maquillaje? –Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el de cabello rosado se tiró encima del que seguramente pudo haber sido su jefe y antes de que este pudiera reclamarle tomo su mano y la puso en su pecho.

– Si fuera una chica tendría un pecho voluptuoso y andaría en falda –Dijo con un tono serio y aterrador– soy Ranmaru Kirino un hombre, es un placer.

Tsurugi parpadeó tres veces y antes de poder exclamar algún absurdo comentario ofensivo empujó al chico al piso y él se levantó rápidamente, primero entra una chica linda pero desarreglada y como siempre hace le propuso amablemente un autógrafo, cualquier persona en ese país lo conocía, ¿no es verdad?, ¡pero no!, lo ignora y termina siendo un hombre, ¿acaso su vida podía complicarse más luego de la pelea con su hermano?

– ¡Aléjate de mi travesti! –Grito sorprendido– ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí?

– ¿Acercarme? –Pregunto Ranmaru sentándose en el suelo– yo no fui el que empezó a coquetearle al otro con frases que no pueden ser consideradas como algo para ligue o conquista

– No es mi culpa que fueras un travesti –Contesto alzando sus hombros– olvidemos esto y te doy un autógrafo mio o te saco a patadas de aquí

– Me parece bien olvidar el acoso sexual –Murmuro por lo bajo molestando al de cabellos azules– pero no me echarás de aquí, tu hermano me mandó aquí

– ¿Para que Yuuichi te mando? –Le cuestionó de nuevo fijando su vista al celular que tenia en su mano.

– Para trabajo –El de ojos azules suspiro pesadamente al ver la mirada divertida que tenía el cabello revuelto, ¿cómo era posible que lo mirar de esa manera solo por pedir un simple trabajo?

– Eres idiota

– ¿Por qué me dices idiota? –Sus ojos se posaron en los ojos un tanto anaranjados del otro.

– El único trabajo que estoy ofreciendo es para alguien que se llegue a ganar mi confianza, si estas seguro de querer el trabajo tienes que superar tres pruebas

– ¿Pruebas? ¿No crees que es suficiente con el acoso sexual? –Sus pensamientos estaban turbios y no sabía como en menos de cinco minutos logró ser insultado, ofendido y tratado de mujer, tal vez todo esto era una señal para que huyera de ese lugar y siguiera con sus tristes trabajos durante toda su vida

– Si mi querido Ranma –Reveló con una sonrisa algo macabra– el dinero es mucho, la mejor para que vas a encontrar durante mucho tiempo –Aun con la sonrisa puesta en sus labios se fue acercando lentamente al que aun se encontraba en el suelo– No creo que seas capaz de pasar la primera prueba pero me divertiré mucho al verte sufrir

– No te acerques más –Ordenó seriamente.

– Cálmate Ranma, no es mi culpa sentirme tan esplendida como tu –El rostro del más bajo tomó un rojo verdaderamente fuerte y sus labios se separaron intentando decir algo pero al ver al otro tan cerca logró borrar todos su pensamientos.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios segundos, Tsurugi intentando no burlarse por el rostro que tenia Kirino, y este estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar por todas las emociones que este sujeto le había hecho sentir, pero él no era una chica y no podía derrumbarse por ello, tenia que luchar, por ambos.

Antes de que alguno dijese alguna palabras, alguien se posó en el marco de la puerta y tomo una foto al famoso modelo junto al desconocido; Un paparazzi mandado por un "stalker" de cabello castaño y sonrisa muy alegre tomó varias fotos de aquella escena, no es que el pequeño quisiera arruinarle la vida al mayor, solo quería sobornarlo para que luego de tantos intentos aceptase tener una cita con él.

– ¡Oh mierda! –Exclamo Kyousuke levantándose y golpeando en el proceso su cara con una de sus manos, iba al nuevo proyecto de su hermano, discutía con él y termina siendo fotografiado con un completo desconocido, nadie sabía que iba a estar en ese lugar, necesitaba llamar a alguien para que aquellas fotos fueran borradas, quemadas, eliminadas de esta tierra.

– Tsurugi yo… –Cayó sus palabras al ver la tarjeta de presentación del de cabellos azulados al frente suyo, decidió tomarlo y salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, no molestaría al modelo en esos momentos, se había dado cuenta de la foto, no era muy bueno intentar hablar con él cuando de seguro asesinaría a cualquiera por lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero si veía las cosas por un buen lado como lo haría su hermoso Shindou, de una u otra manera podía conseguir trabajo en ese lugar.

Definitivamente su vida debía mejorar si no se seguía metiendo en tantos problemas.

* * *

¿Que les parece el primer cap?, ¿alguna sugerencia?...

recuerden que un review hace supremamente feliz al escritor


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! xD Bueeeno... creo que he estado intentado mantener un ritmo de trabajo, y pues..., debo seguirlo, lo prometido es deuda...

¡Capi dos Up!

* * *

Chapter 2

La llamada de su hermano lo había sobresaltado, y el que le hubiera exigido que fuese a su departamento lo más rápido posible le hizo saber que este se encontraba en problemas, no importase donde fuera o donde estuviera Tsurugi Kyousuke tenía una habilidad especial para meterse en problemas aun cuando no tuviese nada que ver con ello, un suspiro pesado se escapo de sus labios al escuchar que le habían tomado una foto con Ranmaru, se sentía derrotado, nada de lo que había hecho para tener a su hermano de vuelta había funcionado.

Yuuichi caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación en la que se encontraba, ¿acaso su hermano al pasar de los días se estaba volviendo en un idiota más de la televisión?, cuando escuchó que quería ser un famoso modelo creía que era porque le fastidiaba estudiar o quería descansar un rato del soccer, pero ahora luego de cuatro años de esa decisión se arrepentía en haberlo apoyado, ¿Kyousuke porque estaba tan irritado por una foto junto al amigo de Masaki?, no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera, estaba siendo verdaderamente paranoico, aunque hasta lo que llevaba su hermano de la historia lo había acosado por creerlo chica, tal vez…

– Dime que no te tomaron una foto haciendo algo más a ese chico –Sentencio Yuuichi mostrando su faceta de hermano enojado.

– No me tomaron una foto haciendo algo mas con ese chico –Repitió totalmente molesto, odiaría que aquella foto saliera en cada uno de los periódicos y revistas amarillistas que reinaban en la inmensa Ciudad de Inazuma, su carrera se hundiría y muchas de sus fans comenzarían a hostigarlo justo como lo hace Tenma.

– Desearía que las palabras dichas anteriormente fueran reales, pero sé que es mentira –Murmuro algo irritado el mayor– Kyousuke deja de meterte en líos, cada vez que vuelvo a verte o estas con problemas económicos, o te metiste en otro vicio o sencillamente Matsukaze te sigue extorsionando

– Lo último no es mi culpa –Dijo con un tono seco e indiferente, ¿desde cuando su hermano mayor tenía el derecho de hacerle algún reclamo?, él se había marchado hace tres años de su vida y no por eso le debía guardar rencor, sin embargo en estas situaciones donde el pequeño Kyousuke se sentía débil y necesitado de ayuda él aparecía a restregarle lo buena que era su vida– no quiero discutir más contigo, sabes que ya no tienes derecho en reprocharme lo que haga o no

– ¡Tuve que irme porque era necesario! –Exclamo sabiendo el porqué de las palabras de su hermano– además no estuviste solo, el Tío Goenji estuvo a tu lado

– Pero él no era mi hermano –Su voz se quebrantó y decidió callarse.

– Otro día deberíamos hablar de ello, no es mi culpa que tu me terminaras odiando por lo que dijeron nuestros padres –Yuuichi sonrió vacíamente y se dirigió a la salida del departamento de su hermano– habla con Ranmaru para que él acepte tu propuesta, porque si no lo hace tu carrera puede llegar a su fin

– Lo entiendo –Pronuncio con un semblante frio– hablaré mañana con el, mientras tanto dale trabajo en tu cafetería o lo que sea

– Se que lo necesita –Contesto retirándose de los aposentos el mayor.

Cada vez que veía a Yuuichi no podía sentirse peor, su tío lo había ayudado y era como un padre para el, pero esa figura a seguir, ese hombre tan cariñoso y bondadoso que desde pequeño había sido su héroe nunca se encontraba, no estuvo en su graduación como ingeniero mecatrónico, no estuvo en el lanzamiento de su primera película, no estuvo en su primera sesión de fotos, ya no era lo mismo… solo aparecía para gritarle lo mal hermano que era y que ya no estaba allí para apoyarlo, Kyousuke lo sabía en el fondo, aun era un niño ingenuo e indefenso que necesitaba un abrazo por parte de su Yuuichi.

– Tendré que ir a hablar con él para que acepte el trato…

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

– ¿Así que Kariya te encontró un trabajo? –Pregunto Takuto recostado en su cama, era muy feliz cuando su mejor amigo iba a visitarlo, no se sentía solo y el ver su delicada sonrisa solo lo hacía querer curarse y salir de ese hospital para poder seguir viviendo su vida justo como lo hacia meses anteriores.

– Si, en un café que también es sala de recepciones –Comento comiéndose su helado de una manera un tanto exagerada, mientras que su amado solo lo probaba antes de dar su opinión– el lugar esta algo lejos del departamento pero no importa, Masaki me dijo que la paga era buena y que él me podía ayudar si no alcanzaba a llegar temprano

– ¿Cómo te va a ayudar? –Con lentitud metió la pequeña cuchara a su boca, saboreando el delicioso helado de fresa que tenía en sus manos.

– No lo se pero tampoco es un tema que me importe mucho porque luego de hablar con el jefe de Kariya ocurrió algo –Dijo con cierta frialdad y nerviosismo en sus palabras, intentaba mostrarse sereno para que su amigo no se diese cuenta de lo traumante que fue ello, pero su voz lo estaba engañando y justo ahora salía temblorosa.

– Si…

– ¡Un idiota degenerado me quitó lo más importante de mi ser, lo que había reservado para alguien verdaderamente especial fue robado de la manera mas vil! –Grito moviéndose de un lado a otro en la habitación de Takuto mientras que su amigo por poco y sufre un paro cuando Kirino hablaba sobre un simple beso.

– ¿No lo denunciaste? –Cuestiono con sus ojos abiertos y su boca temblando levemente.

– Takuto, no es para tanto –Murmuro sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama del nombrado y de nuevo puso en su boca un poco de helado– es solo un beso

– Hace unos segundos lo dijiste como si ese sujeto te hubiera violado –Afirmo con un tono autoritario– si ese trabajo te da mala espina no deberías aceptarlo, se muy bien que quieres que yo este bien pero…

– Nada de peros –Interrumpió el de las coletas– quiero que te operen lo más pronto posible, tu pierna debe estar muy bien para que puedas seguir jugando

– Aun falta dinero para ello –Con voz baja hablo del de cabello castaño, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo que se estaba esforzando tanto para tenerlo en ese buen hospital, con esos medicamentos tan costosos y terapias de cierta manera innecesarias– y no creo que lo vayas a conseguir de la noche a la mañana, llevas meses intentando hacer algo bueno y solo terminas empeorando la situación

– Shindou –Con sus ojos reteniendo las posibles lagrimas que podrían salir y sus manos empuñadas decidió sonreírle tristemente al amor de su vida– Takuto Shindou… cuando vuelva no te veré a ti solo pagaré tu operación y todo lo que debo, tampoco te buscare, pagaré la renta de tu casa y sacaré todas las cosas que te lleguen a estorbar

– ¡Kirino no es para tanto! –Grito Shindou de mala manera– siempre escucho que te estas esforzando, que quieres sacarme de aquí pero eso nunca sucederá no eres capaz de hacerlo

– ¿Por qué… te pones así? –Pregunto el de cabello rosado intentando no partirle la cara al su amigo.

– Odio decirle a mis padres que podía ser independiente de su dinero –Dijo mirando con odio al menor– ¿podíamos salir de esto?, ¿íbamos a ser felices? ¡Mentira!, sé que lo quieres lograr pero si estuviéramos en el otro lado de la balanza yo hubiera pedido dinero de la cuenta de mi banco y tu rodilla junto a tu muñeca estarían bien –Con un golpe en la cama pausó sus ideas, intentando calmar todo el sufrimiento que su alma había estado guardando desde que se encontraba allí– te amaba Kirino, pero lo nuestro nunca podría ser algo verdadero, no quiero que creas que vamos a volver a ser tan amigos como antes

– Shindou…

– El amor que sentía por ti se murió junto a mis esperanzas en esta cama –Con una mirada sobria le dio a entender que ya no quería verlo más.

No podía seguir escuchando las palabras tan crueles que lanzaba el de cabello corto, ¿tantos años de espera solo para escuchar que Shindou le decía que lo suyo no era nada?, ¿ahora ya no lo amaba?, ¿Cómo es que su vida podía haberse vuelto tan cruel en tan poco tiempo?, ¿para que luchar si no tenia a quien hacer feliz?; no sabía donde se encontraba, sus pies habían empezado a correr apenas salieron de la habitación de Takuto, su cuerpo estaba temblando y no podía ver bien debido a la fuerte lluvia que caía en la ciudad, no quería llegar a la casa en donde había vivido con el moreno durante dos años, dos años de espera en donde cada día se despertaba deseando un buenos días por parte del otro, o al menos un saludo…

Cayó delante de una puerta que luego de varios segundos de observarla detenidamente supo que era la del departamento de su tío, primo o lo que fuese de él, tal vez era la única persona que ya había sentido en carne propia lo que él estaba viviendo justo ahora, tal vez el seria el único que le diera consejos de verdad, o al menos el único que lo entendía al ser también homosexual, Ichirouta era como un hermano mayor.  
Golpeó con fuerza varias veces la puerta que estaba delante suyo, casi con desespero, necesitaba un abrazo o al menos unas palabras de apoyo y pareciera que su tío no se encontraba en casa a esa hora… necesitaba esperarlo a si fuera por días.

…

– ¡Kirino levántate! –Exclamo un moreno de cabellos azules tirando su paraguas al suelo– Kirino

– ¿Tío? –Pregunto saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba– ¿Ichirouta eres tu?

– ¿Idiota que haces a esta hora tirado en el suelo de la entrada de mi casa? –Con una ceja levantada intentaba averiguar porque el pequeño se encontraba allí– ¿Qué te ocurrió?

– Takuto me insulto y me dijo que nunca me iba a amar –Murmuro lanzándose a los brazos del mayor, poniendo su rostro en el cuello de este, llorando amargamente mientras que su tío solo le acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

– Entremos pequeño

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Lo había llamado Kirino a eso de las ocho de la mañana, su voz había sonado algo ronca pero no le dio mucha importancia, estaba verdaderamente interesado en el trabajo que le iba a ofrecer, había decidido citarlo al medio día en el café de Yuuichi, Ranmaru había aceptado así que no había mucho problema, aun le faltaban varias calles para llegar y aun tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro, quería que el otro hiciera una cara de terror al ver el contrato que había establecido para su relación falsa.

– Llegaste tarde –Dijo el de cabello rosado con un tono que solo denotaba mal humor.

– Lo siento –Contesto fríamente el otro– aquí esta el contrato que deberías aceptar, si algo no te gusta podemos arreglarlo –Con sus manos temblorosas el menor agarro el documento y comenzó a leerlo.

_**CONTRATO: **__El día _ de 2012 el señor Kyousuke Tsurugi y el señor Kirino Ranmaru acuerdan lo siguiente: El contrato vinculante de estos dos da los siguientes términos. 1. El propósito principal por el cual se da a funcionar este contrato es para manejar una relación amorosa fingida por parte de Ranmaru K., aclarando que se tendrá total respeto hacia él, 2. Todo lo que suceda mediante este contrato será confidencialidad de los dos, 3. El Amo y el plebeyo acuerdan que al primer rastro de traición durante el año del contrato este se anulará automáticamente y toda la cantidad de dinero que se suscribió en sete deberá ser devuelta en las primeras 48 horas de anulación, 4. Si alguna de las dos partes se enamora del otro se anula el contrato y el dinero no debe ser devuelto.  
__**GANANCIA: **__Kirino Ranmaru de 20 años acepta fingir una relación seria con Kyousuke T. solo para obtener de su parte un sueldo de 25.000 dólares ignorando de este cualquier gasto alimenticio y de cualquier otra índole, por citas no organizadas y fiestas no anticipadas el sujeto ganará 3.000 dólares.  
__**INICIO Y VIGENCIA: **__Al momento de firmar este contrato la vigencia será de un año, comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.  
__**DISPONIBILIDAD: **__Ambas partes debe acordarlas antes de firmar este documento._

– Acepto –Dijo Kirino devolviéndole el papel a lo que podría denominar como su amo.

– ¿No vas a leer más? –Pregunto el de cabello azul sacando un bolígrafo de su chaqueta– la primera cita la tendremos esta noche, yo te recogeré, te voy a presentar ante mi acosador numero uno, presiento que él fue el autor intelectual de las fotos de ayer, así que si nos ve juntos tal vez se de por vencido

– ¿Tengo que irme en vestido? –Con una incomoda mirada intentaba mostrarle al mayor que no estaba muy seguro de llegar a tal punto.

– Si te vuelves a travestir es problema tuyo no mio –Y sin decir más decidió salir del local de su hermano, tenía que convencerá Tenma para que fuera a su casa.

– Idiota –Murmuro entre dientes, cuando hablo por teléfono con el modelo las cosas no sonaban tan malas, pero justo ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

* * *

¿que les parece lo que ha pasado hasta el momento?, ¿alguna sugerencia?...

Waaa... ya casi se acerca halloween, ¿alguna quiere un shot?

XD

Por aqui ya son las diez pm. así que debo irme a dormir

bye bye~~ no olviden dejar su review xD


	3. Nada va a ser como antes

Hola!, me siento terriblemente mal por no haber actualizado el fic antes, pero estando ya en vacaciones espero poder continuar este y Vampyre al menos cada dos semanas.

El fic cada vez más va tomando forma, cada una de las cosas que estos dos idiotas pensaron al principio se estan comenzando a distorsionar.

:3 Espero que os guste~

* * *

**Nada va a ser como antes**

Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, estaba en la entrada del departamento de su tío y no sabía como iba a decirle acerca de su trabajo, porque aparte de ser la pareja del estúpido modelo de cabello azul trabajaría para su hermano mayor como mesero en el café recién abierto, como veía las cosas sería mejor ocultarle la primera parte a Kazemaru y le diría sobre su puesto de mesero, aun no debía preocuparse porque seguía sin dinero y no había firmado el contrato… en cuatro semanas debería pensar como esconder tanto dinero que Kyousuke Tsurugi le daría como su sueldo.

Corrió la puerta y entro en el hogar del mayor, aun no llegaba a casa por lo que decidió comenzar a cocinarle algo, habían decidido la noche anterior que Kirino se quedaría allí hasta que se sintiera capaz de entrar en la casa que alguna vez compartió con Shindou y pudiera recoger sus cosas, aun no era el momento, todavía no había llorado lo suficiente, quería tirarse a cualquier lago, rio o piscina y ahogarse en ese lugar, estando en la ducha aprovechó que se encontraba solo y lloró amargamente, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que caían directamente a su rostro, tal vez si él no le hubiera dicho esas palabras tan hirientes no habría aceptado el contrato que el otro le ofreció tan tranquilamente.

No conocía mucho sobre la vida sentimental de Ichirouta, su tío llegaba a los 24 años y ya tenía el suficiente dinero como para dejar de trabajar el resto de su vida y poder vivir bien, según le había escuchado a sus padres él era escritor, nadie sabía sobre que genero escribía ni como era su pseudónimo, en una reunión familiar escuchó sobre el ultimo trabajo de él, fue jugador de soccer un importante equipo de Italia, ¿Cómo es que vivía en solo y nunca lo había visto con compañía?, siempre tenia tiempo para escucharlo hablar acerca de su amor imposible con Takuto y no le ponía problemas por la hora o el lugar, en serio, su tío tendría algo oculto porque no era para nada normal.

– Ya llegué –Dijo el de cabellos azules retirándose sus zapatos– ¿Qué cocinas Kirino?

– Nada especial, solo algo de Curry con arroz para el almuerzo –Contesto desde la cocina, aun inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre la vida del mayor, aun no entendía como era la vida de este– ¿Vas a traer a alguien para comer?

– No entiendo porque preguntas ello –Murmuro entrando en donde se encontraba su sobrino– aunque agradezco que lo hayas preguntado, en una hora llega un amigo

– ¿En serio? –Pregunto soltando el cucharon en la olla en donde preparaba el Curry, quemándose la mano por ello.

– No deberías exaltarte tanto por ello –Le regaño tomando su mano– te quemaste por una tontería como esta

– Lo que pasa es que nunca lo he visto con alguien –Bajo un poco su cabeza y soltó una pequeña risita– debes saber que el resto de la familia piensa que eres un depravado que quien sabe de que vive con un departamento tan grande… además nunca en todos tus años de vida algún familiar te ha visto con una novia o novio, así que los rumores sobre ti en la familia son muy cómicos

– Prefiero mantener mi vida en secreto, antes de revelarle algo a todos esos chismosos que debo llamar familia –Kirino guardó silencio, no sabía que Ichirouta se sentía de esa manera, pero era cierto, cada uno de los miembros de su familia juzgaron a la madre del mayor por haber tenido un hijo joven y aparte de eso el padre de Ichirouta murió a los cinco años de este haber nacido, por eso el apellido diferente… por eso era tan distante.

– Pero tu eres diferente, eres como el hermano que nunca quise tener, así que eres el único al que le presentaré formalmente a mi novio –Con un pequeño sonrojo Kazemaru le sonrió al otro, no podía seguirle ocultando su felicidad.

– ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿de donde es?, ¿cómo lo conociste? –Ranmaru comenzó a soltarle preguntas al recibir aquella noticia, cuando creía que su tío era algún rarito que buscaba personas por internet le cuenta que tiene pareja.

– Goenji Shuuya, es de Inazuma al igual que nosotros y lo conozco desde hace diez años –El de cabellos rosados se sentó en el mesón de la cocina y le hizo señas con sus manos para que continuara la historia– cuando jugábamos soccer en la preparatoria me hice buen amigo de él pero siempre estuve enamorado del portero y amigo mio Endou Mamoru, al pasar los años yo entré a estudiar literatura y me enteré que se iba a casar un una de las asistentes del equipo, así que terminé en un año y medio lo que me quedaba de carrera y acepté la primera propuesta para jugar por fuera del país

– ¡así que allí volviste a ver a Goenji y él te violó y se te confeso! –Kazemaru escupió toda la bebida que había alcanzado a tomar antes de escuchar a su sobrino.

– No sé que tipo de cochinadas vez en la televisión, porque no fue así… –Antes de que pudiera debatirle al otro el sonido del timbre lo detuvo, Goenji había llegado más temprano de lo que esperaba.

Rápidamente se quito el delantal que tenia puesto, se quitó su típica chaqueta amarilla para quedarse solamente en un esqueleto negro y se soltó la coleta que tenía recogido su cabello, quería verse como su sumiso pasivo que necesitaba "amor" luego de casi dos meses sin nada de nada; algo apresurado abrió la puerta que daba entrada a su hogar y rápidamente sus pensamientos poco sanos se quedaron en algún recóndito lugar de su cabeza al ver que Shuuya venia con un acompañante.

– Goenji, veo que aparte de llegar temprano trajiste compañía –Saludo intentando no verse o escucharse irritado, pero le era imposible ¿Qué hacia ese idiota de cabello azul en su casa?, ¡estaba pensando en decirle a Kirino que se fuera a otro lado y que él le daría dinero para el hotel!, ahora sus esperanzas se veían completamente arruinadas.

– Kaze… él es algo a lo que puedo llamar sobrino –Dijo con cierta pena, era algo extraño referirse a el de esa manera, pero era necesario– Kyousuke él es Kazemaru mi pareja –El de mirada odiosa suspiro y tomo la mano que le ofrecía el de sexualidad dudosa– Ichirouta, él es Kyousuke Tsurugi, mi sobrino querido, del que tanto me habías oído hablar

¿Cómo es que su mundo podía seguir empeorando?, el novio de su tío resultaba ser el idiota con el que saldría por dinero, y no solo tenía que haberlo visto ayer y hoy por la mañana, Kyousuke tenía que haber ido a la casa de Ichirouta… ¿en serio todo ello no era una hiriente y enfermiza broma por parte del mayor?; Sin darse cuenta, Kirino dejó caer uno de los platos al suelo y este al romperse logro que todos los presentes en la entrada de la casa fueran hasta donde se encontraba, Tsurugi no podía salir de su estado de shock, primero ocurre todo el problema de la foto, luego lo soluciona con un contrato absurdo, llega a su casa para fracasar en otro de sus intentos por intentar echar a Tenma de su casa y cuando las cosas no podían empeorar Shuuya lo obliga a ir a una cena como violinista. Mierda, sus vidas eran demasiado patéticas desde cualquier punto de vista.

– ¿Kirino te encuentras bien? –Pregunto Kazemaru ayudándolo a recoger los pedazos de cerámica que se encontraban esparcidos por una gran parte del lugar.

– No –Contesto secamente, ¿Qué más le iba a decir?, "si tío estoy feliz, muy feliz".

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Dijo el de cabellos crema en la entrada del lugar– ¿Ranmaru se corto?

– No te preocupes Shuuya –Comento Ichirouta rogándole con la mirada a su sobrino que no hiciera más escándalos en esa noche especial, ¿Qué le ocurría?, parecía algo sorprendido…– Kirino no tiene nada

– Kirino… –Murmuro Tsurugi asomando su cabeza al lugar en donde todos se encontraban, no podía creer que justo ahora volvería a ver al chico de coletas bajas, pero al menos tendría a alguien a quien molestar en ese momento, no estaría tan aburrido como había pensado.

– Kyousuke –Dijo con el mismo tono de voz que el otro usó al verlo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de este al escuchar su nombre, mas una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios segundos después de ver a Ranmaru de nuevo.

– ¡Deja de reírte! –Exclamo el más bajo sonrojándose al ver como este se reía de el– ¡A todos se les puede romper un plato!

– Pero aun no entiendo como es que Yuuichi te contrato, ¿en serio cocinas? –Pregunto alzando una de sus cejas mostrando que era algo incrédulo con el– ¿no te ha hecho prueba alguna para el puesto?

– No y no la necesito –Contesto rápidamente– la comida que cenaremos hoy la hice yo así que si mueres envenenado yo me quedo con tu dinero y tu… tu…

– Ustedes se conocen –Afirmo Kazemaru algo sorprendido– en realidad no lo sabía

– Nos conocimos ayer –Tsurugi recibió una incómoda mirada por parte del sobrino de Kazemaru, y su tío se quedó pensando en que lo poco que este le había comentado en el camino era algo de unas fotos y un chico algo asexual que le gustaba… ¿sería posible que él… fuera aquel idiota?

– Deja de mirarme –Sus palabras eran frías, pero aun así se sentía completamente intimidado por la mirada dura y orgullosa que tenía lo que se podría denominar como su novio– es raro que me observes así

Ninguno de los recordó que se encontraban acompañados, en realidad estaban en un mundo aparte donde el modelo se concentraba en burlarse de su sumiso y la pobre criatura que acepto dicho contrato estaba probando cada vez más su paciencia al soportar cada uno de los insultos y comentarios que soltaba este solo para molestarlo.

Shuuya e Ichirouta sin que estos se dieran cuenta agarraron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente del departamento, tendrían su noche especial así tuvieran que ir a un motel cualquiera o ir al hogar del de cabellos crema, sus "familiares" lo aceptarían pero si no… tampoco es que les afectase mucho en su vida cotidiana.

– Si fueras una chica te agarraría justo ahora y te besaría tan apasionadamente que rogarías por estar conmigo sin ese contrato –Kyousuke se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de este, adoraba torturarlo haciendo comentarios que a cualquiera adoraría escuchar de sus labios menos él, Kirino solo se echaba para atrás intentando huir de este.

– ¡Tío! –Grito el pobre de cabellos rosados al verse atrapado contra una de las paredes de la cocina, Kyousuke le sonrió sensualmente y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca.

Ranmaru no salió de su estado de shock, ¡que le había hecho ese idiota!, ¿de nuevo lo había besado?, ¿en serio estaba ocurriendo eso luego de un día?... ¡no!, ¿en que estaba pensando el hermano de lo que iba a ser su jefe?, en serio lo iba a golpear… ¡haría la primera cosa irracional que se le ocurriera a su mente!

– ¿Kirino? –Tsurugi le tocó la frente al ver que este en vez de ponerse rojo como un tomate había palidecido por completo, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa algo macabra y se lanzó a los brazos de este, lanzándolo al suelo– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Besarte

Con una sonrisa tímida acerco sus labios a los de Tsurugi y comenzó a moverlos en un son lento y con un ritmo bastante delicado, soltó una pequeña risita al ver como este no cabía en su asombro, en realidad estaba jugando con fuego, pero él no se quemaría… antes apagaría cada uno de los malos pensamientos y cosas lujuriosas que surcaban la cabeza de este…

Aunque él no iba a saber que las cosas cambiarían y el que justo ahora estaba siendo besado era el, de una manera algo bruta y pasional.

Pero su mundo termino al revés cuando sintió una mano de Kyousuke colándose por su camisa.

* * *

¿Que sucederá con el pobre intento de sensualidad de Kirino?...

xD probablemente la relación de estos dos empeore... o quizás mejore

Nos leemos en el próximo cap!


End file.
